In recent years, there have been more and more diverse demands on silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials. Particularly in the field of X-ray photography, there has been a demand for a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material that is high-speed, high-quality-image-formable and rapidly processable enough to reduce the X-ray exposure dose to the human body so as to enable to rapidly obtain much more plenty of diagnostic information with a smaller amount of X-ray dose than ever before.
As for raising the photographic speed of the light-sensitive material, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter abbreviated to JP O.P.I.) Nos. 25832/1992 and 147250/1992 disclose lately a chemical sensitization technique that uses selenium compounds.
The above technique certainly achieves raising the photographic speed, but has a problem of increasing a safelight fog that could occur when handling the light-sensitive material in a safelight.
The safelight for silver halide light-sensitive material is commonly made so as to pass a spectral region of light to which a light-sensitive material to be handled under it is substantially not sensitive. However, some fog is formed when the light-sensitive material is stood under the safelight for a prolonged time, which is called safelight fog by those skilled in the art. It is known that the safelight fogging degree of a light-sensitive material is considerably varied depending on various factors of the manufacturing condition of the light-sensitive material even though the speed and spectral sensitivity of the light-sensitive material seem not to be changed. Of course, a light-sensitive material which forms little or no safelight fog is required.